The new breed
by Dark phenix
Summary: A couple of yrs after the lost slayer saga, a new generation, in a alternate futur, are up to fight one of the deadliest foe know, a new breed of vampire who can resist to sunlight. W/O T/X Ot/Ot please R/R
1. Default Chapter

WARNING: THE FOLLOWING FAN FICTION IS WHAT HAPPEN IN THE WORLD OF BUFFY, IF YOU WANT TO UNDERSTAND, READ THE SAGA OF THE LOST SLAYER.THIS HAPPEN WHEN THE YOUNG BUFFY RETURN IN HER TIME, SHE CREATE A NEW FUTURE, WITHOUT ERASING THIS ONE.  
  
In the graveyard the wind was blowing hard, Buffy Summers, the chosen one was patrolling. She had already staked four vampires, they seam to be willing to die lately. She was tinking about the lost she had suffered many of her friends where dead, Gilles, Angel, Wesley, Faith, and the one who bring her more pain by dying, Xander. She'd decided to go see his grave but vampire where attacking her like never before, like if they didn't want her to go see her dead friend. Another vampires jump on her. But the pointy stick strikes him before he could hurt the slayer. A cloud of dust stood where the half-breed demon was a moment ago. Daylight was coming in a few hours, she could wait a bit to see her lost friend.  
Chapter 1: New Faith  
  
The vampire was watching the slayer, he hadn't see her in a long time, the last time he saw her was a moment before his death. An evil smile on his face, he was going to turn the slayer in one of his own, as for the witch, she could be a real problem, she had, once before restore a soul to a vampire, but that was a very long time ago, but he had no doubt she could do it again if she want to. Two vampire came, head low, showing their respect to the vampire. « Master, we lost five of our kind tonight, do you still want us to follow the slayer? »Asked the taller of the two. « No, daylight is coming we have to hide ourselves before » reply the one they call Master. He's look turn to the east, one day he would be a daywalker and that day the slayer would be in big trouble.  
  
* * *  
  
Willow Rosenberg wake up, still de same nightmare, the vampires biting Xander, killing him. She really miss him, and this horrible nightmare, each time she closed her eyes, even now that she was working things out with Oz, even if he had killed her parents, but they were vampire of course but they were still her mom and dad. She sit on the bed, something wasn't right, she'd sent Buffy back to her time but nothing happen. Maybe she made a mistake, but her new friend was becoming more friendly like when they were at college, before Gilles became the most powerful vampire of all the one they had know. Now she was almost nine month pregnant, Oz was the father of course. She feel sorry for Buffy to, she had lost more then everyone else in this story. She had lost her watcher, her soulmate and the most painful of them all, Xander, her best friend, dead two years ago, just before the vampire king was kill by Buffy, she was still in pain but she was somehow managing to live a normal life. Oz wake up to, feeling that willow might need to talk about the dream, he feel her pain to, he had become really close friend with Xander. "Are you all right Will?" asked the werewolf. "I think is time for me to go . . ." started the red hair woman but the musician cut her before she was done: "Go where? You can't go anywhere the baby might come today or tomorrow . . . now?" The witch nod and her boyfriend get up so fast that she barely retain herself not to laugh. While she was dressing, and packing her stuff, Oz was in the kitchen, phoning a cab. Then he hangs up and dials another number. A female voice answer: "hello?" Buffy? It's time I call the cab and she's getting ready, you think you can managed?" "Yes of course I can, even if I have to kill every monster in my path, I'll be there" said the slayer in an excited voice. She get to the hospital as fast as she was able . . . in other word, very fast.  
  
* * *  
  
In the cemetery near the central grave, with the name of two dead people that their body was unfound a vampire was standing up, showing his bestial face. "Bring the next one" he said in an authority voice. "Yes master" answer one of the bloodsucker. He bring a young woman. She was really beautiful, but she seems unsecured with herself. "What's you're name human?" asked the leader. "I'm . . .Tara . . .please don't hurt me . . ." "Don't worry young human, it won't hurt at all, well maybe a bit or should I say a bite". His fangs plunge in the young woman neck but instead of killing her he stop. He looks at her and said: "You're strong and pure, why didn't you tell me?" "We didn't know master forgive us we won't do it again" reply one of them. His grin grew bigger and he looks at her and said: "Congratulation you have been promoted from lunch to vampire . . .". Then he dug his fang in her neck again, beginning what would be the beginning of his reign. Chapter 2: Rising from the shadow  
  
Sixteen years later.  
  
The young teenager stretch, she was still mostly asleep, and the worst part was that she was awake at height o'clock a Saturday morning. She made an incomprehensible sound when her mom hurry her to came help her. She wakes up walking slower then a zombie, almost looking like one. She got in the bathroom and brush her red hair slowly. Then she look at herself in the mirror, she look almost like her mom, the only thing that prove that she wasn't a genetic freak clone of her mom was her eyes, she had the same that her dad, yellow pupil. She really likes her eyes, looking like wolf one. "Honey, hurry up we're going to be late" interrupted her dad "You don't want to be late for your tournament do you?". His daughter look at him smiling, he had remember, better, he was here with her, that mean he wasn't going to his concert. "You don't have to play today?" she asked, " No . . .well a was supposed to but it's not all day that my inspiration is going to a state tournament and well, you're a lot more important then my music, you and you're mom are both the most wonderful thing that happen to me in my life". She smile back at him as he go prepared the breakfast, she wasn't sure why but she feel closer to her dad then her mom, like an animal instinct or something. She got back in her room when the phone ring, she answered it right away. "Yes?" she asked, " Dawn its me Xander, you know your annoying best friend, the one who managed to get a little ticket to watch the tournament just . . . well five minute ago, can I get a ride with you or are you going to let me walk all the way there all by myself?". " Well it sound fun, letting you walk but I'm sure my mom or my dad are going to give you a ride" she answered him. "Ok I'll be there in five minute the time to take a shower, eat breakfast and get dress, you know the usual I am a man and I just need perfume" he said before hanging up. She smile before she put her kimono, martial art were a gifted she discovered when she was about five, today she would fight in a tournament, her mom, her mom best friend and Dawn personal trainer, her father and her best friend were going to see her, she had never feel so complete and happy in all her life. A half-hour later the doorbell rings. The teenage girl ran downstairs and open the door. A tall and seductive man, with long black hair and deep brown eyes was standing there. He clear his troth and say: "can you tell Willow that an old friend of her is in town, please" and without asking or doing something else he turn away and get in a black limousine Dawn was to startle to say or do something, this guy look very familiar but she didn't remember were she had see him. A few minute later, Xander get in, his blond hair long for a boy, tied as usual, his green eyes sparkling with happiness even if he didn't know his dad apparently dead before he was even born. "Are you ready or can I eat something not that I insist but I just had two boll of cereals and two eggs and bacon" "Did it happen at least one time that you're weren't hungry?" "Not that I recall but my mom told me once that I get really sick and I wasn't able to finish my fourth dishes". They both laugh and the half-werewolf said: "you know were . . ." but her mom came in, still looking as good then before, she just look wiser. "Time to go Dawn are you ready? And Xander, your mom is already their, you know what she's doing don't you?" "Yeah, the training thing with boy and girl . . . but especially girl . . . well I guess it's not my business who she would have told me more in details right?". Willow didn't answer and a few moment later they were in the car, they drove quietly, silent, cause they were all in different mood. Dawn was really nervous to much to talk, Xander try to be quiet, knowing that she want time to think and get mentally prepared, and both her parent were proud, really proud of her, especially after she managed to touch Buffy during one of their training, something that none of the Slayer pupils had done before. They were there by the afternoon when Dawn remember something. "Mom one of your friend is in town, he was at home moment before" she told her mom, " Really?? Did he left his name?" asked her mom, " No he didn't but I think I saw him before, maybe from one of your reunion, you know the one I can't go?" she replied, "What do he look like?" said the witch, "he was kinda tall, black long hair, deep brown eyes and very seductive looking, and a scar on the cheek" she said. Her mother looks like she was thinking but frowned. "I don't recall anyone looking like that" . They get out of the car and Dawn kissed her mom and dad "I'll se you all later, after I kicked their ass" she said laughing.  
  
* * *  
  
The man enter the limousine, and evil grin on his face, he two worst fear was vanquish, thanks to his lover, without her he would still be a normal vampire, and now he was a day walker, on out of the two vampire who were able to be outside during sunlight, and he was immune from a soul- restoration spell that she might attend to do. He kissed the girl who sit right beside him, the same girl he had turn sixteen years ago, on the witch daughter birth. He had loved her the first look he took at her, before she became a vampire, before he took her soul, secretly she had too but he hadn't known that. And now they were the most dangerous vampire on earth, even if the slayer didn't know that . . . yet.  
  
* * *  
Her opponent tries to hit her but she easily dodge the offensive and caught his arm before sending him on the floor, he was grateful from the end of the fight, it wasn't humanely possible to beat that girl she was a lot more stronger then him. He manage somehow to get up and salute her in the martial art tradition, all of Buffy Summers peers were pretty much strong and skilled. At least he was assured to be third place this time. He get out of the gymnasium, were the tournament was taking place. A woman came to him, she was the most gorgeous woman he had ever see in his entire life. Her dark blond hairs were up to her shoulder, she had sunglasses and her lips were the most perfect he had ever see. "You've get beat up I suppose didn't you?" she said, "Yes but it's because I didn't discover my potential yet but I'll beat her one day" he replied, "Well, what if I told you that I know a trick so you can get your revenge on her, the only condition his this, I want to bring this to the slay . . . the girl in a dark kimono" "Sure why not" said the boy ready to do anything to impressed her. He take a little package and bring it to the sensei Summers. When he arrived he give her the box and get away after. He get back to the woman and give her a smile. "I've do what you told me, now told me how to beat the girl" he said, "Yes follow me" she answered. They walk for a few minutes to a black limousine. The woman smiled at him and say: "You could open the door that is what gentleman do". He opened the door and gets pulled inside, Willow's friend was in the car a cruel grin on his bestial face. The guy try to get out, but the woman pushes him back. The guys try to kick the vampire but he only heard his bone braking when the vampires catch the foot and twisted it in an unnatural angle. He yelled in pain but no one could hear his scream, he yelled even louder when the fang plunged in his neck.  
  
* * *  
  
The slayer was watching her pupil, nobody was a real match for her, she was really skill in the martial arts, but that wasn't the reason, well not the only reason why she was almost impossible to touch. She had the werewolf speed and strength but didn't need to became one. Buffy had try to provoke her into turning into the beast her father was but it wasn't effective, or she was unable to become a werewolf, or she had to much self control, in both case it was better like that. Then that guy came, she could read in his eyes the humiliation that Dawn did when she beat him. He gave her a black package and run before she had time to ask from who. She start to open it when the bell ring, the match was finish. She had earned another black belt, in her fourth martial art discipline. The slayer smile and go to the back room, where the belt were for the on who deserve it she take one and get to the podium, were the rookie were going to get their new belt. The ceremony start and each of the rookie get their new belt, the festivity start.  
* * *  
  
Two vampire were standing in front of the door, they had a simple command, close the access to anyone who were trying to escape, their master was in the black limo, waiting for the slayer a evil grin on their face when they star hearing the yelling inside the gymnasium. The real party had just begun.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy feel them before they were in, she looked at her son, and run to him ,before he was exposed to the darkness, before he see that life wasn't so bright and happy, but she reach him to late, the first vampire was already there attacking the rookie, she had no other choice but to fight them in front of her only son. She look around and see a lot more vampire then she was use to. They were outnumbering them, by much. She reach the nearest one, not tinking how unusual it was for them to attack in-group and. . . so soon after the sun was down. Sehe kill the first vampire from behind striking him with her favorite stake. The vampire turn into dust, that was a signal, all the vampires show their animal face, and start attacking. One of them was to close from Xander her sweet little boy. She try to reach him but realise she was to far away. She threw her stake but it miss the vamp. The vampire suddenly flew trough the gymnasium and impale himself on a trophy. Dawn was standing there, a expression on the face that the slayer had see before, on Willow face, when she was angry at something, really angry. Xander was impressed by the kicked but didn't show it. They were too many vampire to stay alive in there. She look around and yelled loud enough for everyone to understand: " EVERY ONE GET OUTSIDE NOW". She didn't have to say it twice then everyone was running outside. She search the leaving crowd and didn't see her friends. She said something not really nice and see all the vampire surrounding her. She repeat what she said before, to the vampire this time, and they didn't seems to like it. They started attack attacking her but each time she pushed them back. Then one of them managed to kicked her in the belly, all the air in her lungs get out. Another one kicked her in the face, making her fell on the floor. S third one was going to kicked her again but he turn into glass. Then a bestial howling came from behind the vampire. A Grey werewolf attack them killing two of them in a single shot. One of the vampire started chanting but a pointy piece of wood appeared in her chest, Buffy holding the other part. The two remaining vampire run away, like they had been ordered to. . . 


	2. Darkness Rising

She woke up, the moonlight on her face, her dark curly hair going down her shoulder. Another night, she was waiting for him to come back, for more then 18 years. A growl came out of mouth when she see the shadow of one of the vampire she recently sired, she had done that a lot lately, turning human into vamps. " Master, we didn't find Spike, but one of the vampire who was working for Gilles, said he's been kill, Xander is his executor". She felt a hole in her chest and she yelled in rage. The she calmed herself and smile. " Well I don't see the problem, we just have to bring him back, I have the spell here, nothing really hard, I just need something that belong to him and the blood of the slayer". "You mean Erin? Ma'am?" "No, I mean Buffy Summers, I want him to suffer before Spike kill him". Then she smirked. She remember the place before she'd been sired by him. It was vampire free, no demon nor evil of any kind. Hit was so peaceful that she tough sometime was wrong, but no, it was impossible to find any of them. It was a pure country, free of evil. . Then William, like she called him, had sired her here, after making love to her, and they did afterwards anyway. And now, she had minions, a couple dozen all over the country. Then another vampire came, badly injured, half of his face missing, holding a tall and skinny human. He was average looking, wearing a leather coat and leather pants. "Mistress, as you order we find the one who was responsible for the death of our kind in British-Colombia and he managed to kill almost everyone who was sent after him to bring him back here my queen, Resder suspect his a half vampire". She smiled at the human then turn her gaze back to the vampire. " Bring him to the room, I'll see to that" she answered before going back to the room in question.  
  
* * *  
  
"Master, the coat as been stole" said an half demon "and they didn't take anything else, not even the Dark Shadow Book, and . . .." "Enough, you mean Spike coat, it's not a big lost, and you should know by now that nobody can touch this book, except for my dear and that witch who's working for the council." "But the coat also belong to Angel, didn't it?" The vampire look at him, his low rank comrade shivered from the look his master gave him and he slowly walked away from the room. Alexander grin, he's plan to have the slayer dead was working perfectly. He knew that he should catch her instead, but it would be a lot less complicated to catch a new one, less experimented and less dangerous. But the real plan, know only by him and his tender half, was to turn Willow Rosenberg into one of his kind, then, nobody could safe them, not even an army of slayer.  
  
* * *  
  
The bell rang , annoncing the end of class, everyone was as cherfull then usual, exept maybe for Dawn, since she knew everything she had to, she couldn't help herself but hating this town, and her close familly as well. How could they hide that from her, she was as good as Buffy , who was apparently a slayer. She was also stronguer then her, not by much, but it was better then nothing wasn't it? She open her locker and trew her book in it, and slam the door so hard that everyone look at her. Then she saw Xander, and walk to him. He smiled when he saw her . '' Hey Dawn, what's going on?'' Her almost happy expression, from when she saw him coming, vanished. " Like if you didn't know, the vampires and demon are not just a product of our imagination, it's like nothing I belive was just fiction his still fiction. My mom is a witch, my dad a werewolf, so what is that making me? A witchwolf?" Xander just look at her, still smiling. "And you decide to take on a defensless locker door?", she look at him incredously, then she couldn't help herself, she burst out laughing, Xander look confuse for two seconde and finally decide she was totaly insane. She became more serious and look in his eyes. " Sorry I guess my nerve just flinched, but . . . how do you do?" she said, " Do what?" reply the teenage boy. "That, being so . . . unchange, even after all our parent hide to us, and hit take an attack of vampire to make us realised something was wrong, don't you get it? We could have die that night if hit hadn't be for. . ." "For you, interupted Xander, you save my life and I have the feeling it's not the last time. And I did change, it's just you can't see it, I know what I know, and am what I am, there is no shame nor pride for that, hell, I didn't know my dad until then, you know? So i did change but not for me, but for the people who are going to need me." Dawn look at him puzzled, then she saw the change in is eyes, like if he was ready, for something, yhen she felt ashamed, he would get his ass kick in no time, if he was trying to do it by himself, she had to fight, just to protect him, and the one he was probably going to get hurt to defend. "See? you just realised something, and . . . I know I shouldn't be interfering in that but don't be mad at you're mom, it's just . . . we weren't ready for the truth yet, and it take that to make us ready." He was just standing there, serious, for the first time in so long then Dawn couldn't remember it. She smiled at him and say: "Want to sleep over tonight ? Mom and dad aren't here for the week- end so we can watch t.v. later then usual . . ." " You mean until eleven o'clock in the morning?" "Yes exactly" "Count me in" Then he just walked away to his drawing class, not as a student, but as the teacher. Without knowing why, she felt her chest itching. She turn away and get back to her home, she had apologies to make.  
  
* * *  
  
Xander was going to be here. She knew it, after all, why would he missed their rendezvous? He had swear that he was going to come after the class, to help her with something, he didn't know what and she was glad with that, because otherwise he might have not come. Her blue hairs were shorter then that Rosenberg girl, his friend, but she still look feminine enough to attract every asshole to her. She sighed, the only guy she ever felt something for, didn't even know she exist. She look at the cloak, he should have been here ten minutes ago. She let go some comment about how punctual he was supposed to be. She gets up and took her leather jacket of the back of the chair and put it on. She was one of the rebel kids in the school, and if she didn't skip every class, it was because Xander was in every one of them. He was the nicest kid in town and she knew that she loved him, but she didn't know why, maybe because of the puppy look he had every time he look at someone. But she didn't want to think about it, the only important thing was, Xander and her were going to spend time together. She smiled to herself it was about time, she get the guts to talk to him. Then she heard someone yelled. Without knowing why she was running to the location, she saw a guy trying to hurt a small kid. Her heart beat only once before she reaches the aggressor. She pushes him away from the kid, who was bleeding. She turned her attention back to the attacker. His face seemed to get a disease of some sort, and his teeth were sharper then usual. The sick guy attacks her, trying to punch her in the face. She moves out of the way and kicks him in the face. A bestial growl came out of his mouth and he tries to bite her, but she wasn't born in Sunnydale without learning a few things. She pulled the head down and give him a hit him with her knee. The man back off before he charge again, this time he didn't miss her, she felt the shot hard enough to make her lose her balance. The strange guy grin and punch her again, this time she fell, hurting her shoulder. She try to stand up but the vampire kick her in the ribs then in the stomach. Black spot dancing before her eyes. Tehn she heard something else, fighting noise. She look up and see a woman, in her early forty, in reakky good shape, fighting against the strange guys. She take a stake out of her jacket ant it the guy in the chest, he turned into dust before her. "What's your name" asked the elder woman. "Nelsy Robertson, what in the hell was that?" " Nelsy you should come with me, I think we have thing to talk about." "But first who are you?". The blond woman smiled and said: "Buffy Summers." 


End file.
